Thinking of You
by Ororo23
Summary: First ROLO story, please no negative reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Thinking of You**

**Chapter 1**

"What's wrong with you?" T'chala demanded as he pulled his shirt back on.

"I just- I cannot do it right now." I said as I buttoned my shirt back up.

T'chala and I were about to go hot and heavy, but every time that I'm about to have sex with him I see someone else's face. I don't want to make love to someone like that.

"It's been a month since we were married and we have not yet consummated it ONCE!" he shouted, his dark brown face tightening in anger. He got up and left.

I cannot understand why I cannot make love to him. He's everything that I want in a man, handsome, intelligent, but I also want rugged, muscled, handsome, tall, and animalistic, someone like Lo-

No I can't let my mind go there. I'm married to the king of Wakanda for the betterment of peace. That cannot be undone.

Besides Logan hasn't spoken to me since I got married. I guess after having a man in my life I didn't need him anymore and he didn't need me, besides I think he might be with someone. Good for him if he does, I hope she dies a slow terrible death by my hand, but good for him. Still, I want him every minute of every day.

I'm dreaming about her again. The litheness of her voice. That lean yet extremely curvy mocha body of hers. Her snow white hair and ice blue eyes. She's so beautiful and here she's all mine. I'm just holding her and we're in my room, but as soon as I open my eyes she's gone and I scream in anger. I wake up from the dream temporarily at ease. Then I remember that she really is gone. I'm in a never ending nightmare, not only that but I'm rock hard again. I always am when I think about her. Usually the only thing that will get rid of it is a cold shower, so I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. It takes 15 minutes for my cock to deflate.

I walk out of the bathroom; get a cigar and bite down hard. Damn my life is in shambles, my sex life is terrible. I can't deliver for any woman I get, nor do I really want to. All I can think about is Ororo.

Damn we haven't even been together and I feel like half of me is missing, and I feel like an even bigger punk for not getting over her. It kills me though that I haven't seen or spoken to her in a month, but every time I think about calling I see that bastard dick that married her. And I know that she's not happy because the weather had been terrible around the world.

It's raining in Wakanda, all I can think about is Logan and the life I could've had if I just told him how I felt. I long to be near him, hear his sarcasm, or just be enveloped in a bear hug of sun kissed steel.

T'chala walked into my library when he noticed it was raining.

I was sitting in my chair wallowing in my own misery. I felt really pathetic, but I couldn't help it. My eyes were completely white.

"I think I know what's wrong with you dear." He said.

I look up at him panicked. If he knew he would probably go and try to kill whoever it was that I was thinking about.

"You miss your father." He finished.

I began to breathe again. I did miss Charles though.

"Perhaps you should stay for a week or two, to get your spirits up." He said

The rain stopped. If I went back I could see them all, Charles, Jean, Rogue, Kitty… and even Logan.

The sun burst out and I sprang out of the chair.

"Oh T'chala do you mean it?" I said as I wrapped him in my arms.

"Of course." He said hugging me back and kissing me of top of my head.

"But you have to promise me that when you get back, we consummate our marriage." He said pulling back to look me in the face.

Well that put a pause in me, but still I nodded, maybe even seeing Logan will help me get over him. I rushed to my room and started to pack my bags. I called and told Charles to expect me home by tonight.

Everyone is in a commotion. Ororo's room old room is being prepared to live in. I'm not as sad as I thought I'd be, no, I'm just raving fucking mad. It's only been a month and they've found Ororo's replacement. I lock myself in my room like the child I was 300 years back. I don't want to see the tramp or bastard.

I'm at the mansion in 4 hours and its 10:00 at night, but everyone is there to greet me. I see Charles and tears roll down my cheek for my father figure.

"Hello my dear." He said with the same warm voice he always has.

"Dad." I have always called him dad, even when I was little.

I walk over and hug him tightly.

"I missed you." I said.

"I've missed you too." He said.

Then next thing I know I'm in the middle of a crowd being hugged to death. I knew that they missed me, but I didn't know they missed me this much. The only person I didn't see was Logan, my happiness dimmed a little.

"You must be tired; your room is made up for you." Charles said.

Scott came to get my bags and we walked to my room.

As soon as he dropped off the bags in my room he said "We all missed you here 'Ro."

"I missed you guys too."

He was about to leave when I couldn't help but ask "Where is Logan?"

"I think he's in his room."

"Oh well good night Scott."

"Night 'Ro." He said and he left.

I guess I can wait till morning.

I wake up early as always and make my way down the stairs to the kitchen. Oh my God. How in hell is it so sunny out today? She must be really happy in Wakanda. I go and fix myself a cup of black coffee. I remember where Scott keeps the beer and pour half of the bottle in the coffee. I downed it immediately and let the coffee burn the back of my throat. Someone giggled then behind me.

"Good morning Logan."

That voice. That sweet taunting voice. I turn around and see Ororo sitting on the counter with her slender legs crossed, her wavy locks tumbling down her back, and drinking tea out of a mug. How I didn't smell that lilac scent I don't know. I can usually smell everything. I guess I was really engrossed in myself. But still I'm stunned to see her sitting there. I think I'm dreaming again.

He looked really upset as he came down the stairs; I knew then he was very upset when he mixed the coffee with beer. What I giggled about was the fact that he downed the stuff in less than 5 seconds and the look on his face when it burned him.

"So how have you been?" I asked him as I set my cup down.

"Good. How about you." He said in a strained voice. I noticed he was wearing boxers and a black shirt that seemed to squeeze around his muscular arms.

"Great." I said.

We sat in awkward silence for awhile before he asked "When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you come say hello?" he said with a hint of anger.

"You were in your room."I said.

"You could've knocked."He said back now he was staring at me angrily.

"Well I didn't want to be rude and wake you up." I said defensively.

"You were being rude." He said.

"Well at least I said hello today." Getting pissed. How is he going to get mad at me? I've barely talked to him.

This is amazing. The first conversation we have in a month and we're arguing.

"Just forget it Logan." I said and jump off the counter and walk away. I didn't want to leave but I also didn't want to argue with him.

I watched her sway away with those perfect hips and even more perfect ass. Man I just want to stalk her down the hallway and bury myself inside of her. But I won't because I drove her away. I hope she sees it's for her own good. It was hard to keep the animal part of me in check, we both wanted her, but he wanted to ravage her roughly and savagely. I could never forgive myself if I got out of control with her, and neither could she. Still I cursed myself for a fool. I didn't want her to think I was upset with her, even though I was, just a little though. Still I felt like shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walk around the mansion and realize that the class I used to teach was now used as a study period. I walked to Charles office and was about to knock

"Come in Ororo."

Well he is a powerful telepath; of course he knew I was coming.

I walk in and he's at his desk and he's doing paperwork.

"Why isn't anyone teaching my class?" I asked.

"No one wanted to take the position." He said.

"It's a great class why wouldn't anyone want the position?"

"The children intimidate the subs. It seems they only want one teacher." He said looking up at me.

"You know I want to. But I can't. I'd get too attached."

"Since your back home, why don't you do the things that you want to do." He suggested.

Well he's right; I only get to stay for 2 weeks. Oh what the hell.

"Okay."

He nodded and got back to his paperwork.

I went to visit my garden as soon as I leave Charles office. I love gardening and I send in a light sprinkle for my plants. It seems the weather I've been giving them lately has been really harsh. I changed into a white sun dress and just walked the grounds. Jean came out of nowhere and surprised me.

"Well hello there.' She said with a grin on her face.

"Hello." I said as we looped arms and continued to walk.

"So how's life in Wakanda."

"It's great." I say with as much of a smile as I can give.

"No lying." She said. She always knew when something was wrong with me. It's partly to do with being a telepath but also being a good friend.

"Well, I- I don't want to say it out loud."

"Do you mind if I…?" she asked

She was asking if she could read my mind. She always asked permission before she actually did it. I really appreciated her for that. I nodded.

Her eyes got a reddish glow to them and she went through everything. When she was done she looked at me with an open mouth. I sighed deeply.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why did you marry him?"

"To ensure peace."

"But you still love-"

"Don't say it out loud; you know some people around here have ultra ears."

She just shook her head.

"I couldn't make the sacrifices you make." She said.

"Perhaps I could learn to love him. Besides I have to consummate the marriage as soon as I return to Wakanda. That was a part of the deal." I said. I'm still dreading that.

"You had to make a deal to come home?" she asked outraged.

I just looked down at the ground.

"I don't get things for free Jean. That's why I never ask him for anything."

"'Ro you still have your whole life ahead of you. I understand that you are doing this to maintain peace with your people. But you also have a life to live."

"I don't even know if he feels the same way about me. You should've seen the way he looked at me this morning. It was like I was an alien." I said with tears gathering in my eyes.

"Well this past month he's been meaner. Ever since you left it's as if he lost compassion for other people. He has completely shut himself off from the world. He spends most of his time in the danger room or in his room. He doesn't even bring women home. He can't stand being around any female." She said.

We just stood there, me pondering what she just said.

"Just think about it," She said, "he might feel the same way about you."

I didn't talk to Logan for 2 days. The second day I couldn't stand it. I mean he was close, it's just we weren't speaking; I had to ask him why he was so upset.

The past two days have been torture, to be near her but not be able to touch her. On the third day though she up out of nowhere and stood in front of me. I knew she was coming, I just didn't feel like running.

"Did I do something to offend you in any way?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like a jack-ass."

Wow cursing was not in her forte. And I felt a cold gust of air in the hall, her eyes were getting pale.

"Well. It's none of your damn business."

The wind suddenly picked me up and smashed me into the wall. There was a huge dent where I crashed.

_Take it outside you two; _a voice said in my head, I think Ororo heard it too. She looked at me; her eyes completely white now, and walked out the front door. She stood there waiting for me. I stood up, dusted myself off and walked out the door. I just stood there with my hands in my pockets.

"You're not going to defend yourself?" she asked in an eerie voice.

"I don't need to."

"Very well then." She said.

I was lifted up in the air again and tossed into a tree, then picked back up and dropped to the ground.

"You ready to talk yet?" she said casually walking towards me with her hands folded over her chest. Damn she looked so sexy. She walked like a goddess and she looked like one with the wind whipping her hair around her.

"Trust me when I say, it's none of your damn business." I said with venom in my voice trying to get her to go away. The beast in me wants to fight her, it kind of turns him on.

"It's none of my business?" she said with outrage. A lightning bolt got hurled at me but I rolled away just in time.

"I've been your best friend for years, and now of all times, you treat me like this?"She screamed. It was raining now and I get hurled into the brick wall of the school.

Wait…what did she mean by 'now of all times'? What was wrong? I was now walking towards her and was dodging lightning bolts at the same time.

"What do you mean by "now of all times"?" I asked. And ran into her, knocking her to ground.

She did everything to get me off her wind and a little bit lightning, but I held fast. Eventually she calmed and closed her eyes and water came from her eyes and the sky.

"What's wrong darlin'?"

She just continued to sob and I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She was like this for 45 minutes and it was freezing, I knew she wouldn't want to go back to the mansion so I took her in the woods in a cave I usually visited. I sat there with her for awhile. I wished I knew what was wrong with her. I've never seen her like this before, if I find out that someone has hurt her, I'll break them in two.

After a while she stopped crying and looked up at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said as she rubbed her cheek.

"It's fine. I've had worse."

I lied, to have her fighting against me hurt.

"You up to telling me what's wrong?"

She was silent for a few minutes and finally said, "I want to stay. I don't want to go back to Wakanda. Don't get me wrong, I love my people, and I think I love T'chala, I don't know."

"Why did you marry him if you don't know?"

"To ensure peace." She said looking back up at me.

"Don't worry darlin' we'll figure this out."

"I don't want to. I know I have no choice but to go back, I want to stay here, but I'm tormented when I do stay."

"By what?" I say as I twist her around to straddle me and look me in the face. Probably not the best position but so what?

She's looking out of the cave, as If contemplating whether to say it or not. Then she looks back at me.

"You."

I'm stunned for awhile.

"I cause you pain?" I asked feeling like I want to die. That last thing I want to do is cause her pain.

"No!" she said as she put her hands on either side of my face, " I just- I love you too much and I know you don't feel the same, but that's why I can't stay, you look at me now like you hate me and I can't take that."

Now I was really upset, not with her, but with myself. I grab my arms and shake her a little.

"I could never hate you, 'Ro the reason I've been avoiding you was because I was afraid you'd see how I felt. I love you too. I have for years now and I don't want to let you go." I said as I hug her close. And damn I can smell her arousal. I don't think I can take much more

Oh Goddess, this man just told me he loved me back. I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't.

I wrap my arms around his head for a second then he lifts his head up and kisses me. It is amazing, he's so passionate and his tongue is skilled. I groan into his mouth and he starts grinding me down on him. I break from his mouth and moan and he kisses his way down my neck.

"Oh Logan, we shouldn't." I say panting as he kisses across my torso. I know I don't mean a word of what I said but he looks up at me and his grey eyes have gone black and he's a complete beast now. I really don't have a problem with that.

"Just for tonight then, I want you to be mine." He said in a ragged voice. I know that I'm already his forever, but this will definitely seal the deal, I don't care I deserve to be happy if only for this one moment.

For my answer I kiss him deeply and he lays me on the ground.

"I'll be gentle." He said. I know he doesn't want to hurt me but I don't want gentle.

"No, give me all of you. I don't want gentle, I want you."

His canines seem to get sharper and he gives me a wolfish grin.

He starts to suckle on my breasts like they are a delicacy and he uses his other hand to pinch and tang at my other nipple. The pleasure mixed with the pain feels so divine. I tell him how good it feels and he growls.

He then travels down lower and his hands rip my skirt off along with my panties.

"Pretty." He says and starts to massage my clit in circles, my back arches, but no sound escapes from my lips; it feels so good I can't even- Oh Goddess. He brings his tongue to my center and licks my entrance, then his tongue darts inside. I came then and there and he lapped it all up

"You taste so sweet 'Ro." He says in barely a voice. His animal side has taken over completely and he rips his pants off and his member juts out, it's so long and thick. I want it so bad.

He prods at me and then enters me slowly. I welcome all of him, he lifts up one of my legs and put them on his shoulder and holds my hips. Then he thrusts deep, hard and fast. Even though it's cold there is a heat between us that makes us both sweaty.

"Oh it's so big Logan. I love it, it feels so good!" I scream and I come again and my eyes turn white and thunder booms and lightning strikes. I scream and he howls like the wolf he is. Feeling him come inside of me makes me come again.

I'm still not tired and neither is he and he does me doggy style and we come together within minutes. I think my animalistic side came out too because I rolled him on his back and rode him hard and fast. We were like this for the rest of the day and night and then the next day, yep that's right, we were at it for almost two days. Finally we collapsed from exhaustion and he just held me in his arms and we drifted to sleep.

Damn. She is definitely mine. The last time we came together she screamed like she was a she wolf. I lied. I need her. I can't let her go, especially after what we just shared. I can't let her go back to that bastard.

She wakes up and looks up to me and smiles that smile that I missed so much.

"That was so amazing." She said in a voice that told me she was satisfied.

I smoothed some hair from her face.

"I think we should go back now." She said sadly.

I snarled and pushed her closer into me.

"We don't have any clothes, we can't leave." I said. I honestly would be content to stay right here with her for the rest of my life.

"I can take care of that." She said and got up. She summoned lightning to her fingers and made it into a dress around herself. All I could do was stare. I think I'm getting hard again.

"And for you." She said as I stood up. She summoned wind and had it cover my whole body.

"You know you could just cover my lower half."

A glint of jealousy glinted in her eyes

"No one needs to see that much."

I chuckled. My possessive little 'Ro. I carried her in my arms back to the mansion and scaled the wall and opened my window and got in. The clouds and lightning dispersed.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?" she asked.

"You going somewhere?" I asked.

"To take a shower." She said with a grin, "you can join me if you like."

I think about it for a moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said even though the Wolverine in me was more than happy to join her and wanted to kill me for rejecting her. Hell I wanted to kill myself. I just didn't want to make this any harder for her, _too late for that, _it said.

She looked disappointed at first but then nodded her head, "You're probably right."

I dug in one of drawers and got a shirt that was way too big for her. I never noticed how petite she was until now. She pulled it over her and it came to her mid thigh. She pulled her hair out from the shirt and shakes it. Okay I know she did that just to turn me on.

_I don't want anyone to see her like this except for us,_ it growled in my head. I agree whole heartedly.

"Um I think I have some sweat pants too." I said.

"Its fine I'm right down the hall. Goodnight." She said in a seductive voice and swayed out the door. I was looking out the door to make sure that no one else saw her. She walked to her door, turned and saw me, and gave that smile. Then she walked into her room. Time for a fifteen minute shower.

The last two days were some of the best of my life. Goddess he pleased me in ways that I didn't even imagine. I made my way over to the shower to wash off two days of dirt, sweat, and sex off. Even as I washed and dried myself off, I could still smell Logan on me, it's a woodsy masculine smell, and I love it. I slip his shirt back on and I feel like I'm wrapped in his arms again.

Even the 15 minutes doesn't help. I can still feel her on me. Her lips all over me, her hands stroking my stomach and trailing down to touch my cock. I shiver at the thought.

This erection is not going away. I could try and sleep it off.

_Logan_

_Logan_

_Oh Logan I need you so much, _She's beneath me writhing, asking for me to give her more. She was about to go over the edge, she's screaming my name.

I wake up jolted, breathing hard and covered in sweat. I peel the covers off and see that I came all over myself. I definitely won't get over her. No one else can have me in a state like this and have me feel how I'm feeling. And now I know that I'm going to fight for her. I'm getting over her. I'm also happy I don't have a rock hard anymore. It was starting to hurt.

I woke up with sweat all over me, among other things. I guess being with him wasn't the best idea, I don't regret it though, in fact if I had the opportunity to I would do it again. But then I think about T'chala. He doesn't deserve to be betrayed like this, he's a good man and he deserves better. In fact that is exactly what I'm going to do. I'm going to give him a chance to find something better.

The next morning is a sunny one. I'm still thinking about yesterday. I put on some sweats and spaghetti strap t-shirt and put my hair in a ponytail that comes to my mid back and go to wash my face and brush my teeth. I make my way down stairs and I feel that he's there in the kitchen. Butterflies feel like their fluttering in my stomach, but I still walk in and start making a pot of tea. I turn around and see him sitting at the counter reading a newspaper. This is odd for him. He's wearing sweatpants too and a t-shirt that shows off his impressive muscles.

"Anything good in there?" I ask. It seems I'm always starting off the conversation.

"Mutants rights protest gets arrested for showing excessive violence." He said.

I walk to him and leaned in to read. Next to the article was a picture of Pyro throwing flames at the police. Well it's Pyro so I'm not surprised. I'm about to walk around when he latches one muscular arm around my waist and pulls me unto his lap and sets the newspaper down.

"So darlin, how are you this morning?" he says with those gorgeous gray eyes boring into mine.

"Great. And you."

"Fantastic." And then he kisses me deeply and I respond passionately for 5 minutes, then I break away. But Logan is still kissing down my throat.

"Logan we promised that after yesterday we would stop." I said breathlessly. I would hate for him to stop though.

"Mhmm. Just one more time."

"Ooohhhh. You know I want to…but Logan I am technically married."

"But technically you were mine first."

"Yeah but you never made a move, so now we have to deal with the consequences." I said. But not before giving him one last kiss. I know he understands, that's what I love/hate about him.

"I'm not giving up 'Ro. I still want you and I always will, I don't like sharing what's mine." He said still holding onto me.

That possessiveness kind of makes him sexier, if that even possible.

My cell phone starts ringing and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello love."

"Darling, hello." I said with as much fakeness as I could muster.

Logan's eyes are turning a shade darker. Oh no.

"So when will you be back?"

"I thought you said I could have 2 weeks."

"I've changed my mind I need you back in 2 days."

"What for?" I say as my voice raises and octave. Logan cautions me to lower my voice because people are still sleeping, yet the darkness hasn't retreated from his eyes.

"We have responsibilities."

"You had responsibilities before I was your queen." I said. Oh he is pissing me off. It's starting to get grayer outside.

"A week has been more than enough to spend with your friends."

"They are my family."

"No, I am your family now; I will come for you Tuesday."

"Well since you haven't kept up your end of the bargain, I won't keep up mine."

"Oh yes you will, you speak as if you have a choice."

Logan started to rub my arms to calm me down. I breathed in and out. Charles didn't need a hurricane ripping through his mansion.

"REMEMBER TO WHOM YOU SPEAK T'CHALA." I said, "I am still more powerful than you. So I shall come back when I want to now."

"Remember that peace is in the balance right now, do you really want to jeopardize that for a few people you've known for awhile?"

THIS ASSHOLE. SCREW ALL THE SHIT I SAID ABOUT HIM BEING A GOOD MAN! HE IS MANIPULATIVE

"Just know that when I come back you'll not have me willingly."

"So be it then." And he hung up the phone. I stood stunned and threw the phone at the wall so that it shattered. I walked out the back in a field and screamed curses, curses at destiny for having me meet him and curses at myself for saying yes to his proposal. After screaming for 5 minutes I collapsed to the ground in tears. But Logan was there to catch me and whisper sweet words in my ear while calming myself down.

This is the man I should've been with, but I can't now for the sake of peace. I was trapped.

"I'm so sorry." I said to Logan.

"Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing. I should never have let you go." He said. I looked up and I could see that his eyes were completely black.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked.

"Yes. I kill him before he touches you, you know I will."

He can't kill T'chala. Without him Wakanda would be in ruins.

"Logan, how much do you love me?"

"More than my own life."

"Prove it, End mine." I said through sobs.

"I can't spend the rest of my life with him, when I've experienced two days with you, please, you know he'll take me, and you can't kill because then Wakanda would be in ruins. Please Logan!" I say as I lift his fist to my chest.

He snatches his fist away and shakes me hard, "How can you ask me to do something like that? How fucking selfish can you get? We are going to figure a way out of this that does not result in your death but if you ever bring that up again, I will slap the shit out of you." He said and then gripped me tight against him.

"I can't imagine my life without you. Please never ask me to do something so vile." He whispered in my ear.

I hold onto him for dear life and sob. I'm trapped and there's nothing anyone can do about it.'

I carry 'Ro to her room and set her down on her bed, she drifted off the sleep. I went off to find the professor. I found him in his study.

"You daughter needs you Chuck." Is all I had to say and came with me as quickly as possible.

We got to her room and she was still sleeping.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Read her mind and see."

He put his hands an inch away from her head and read for awhile.

"My God. I knew she was unhappy. But not to this extent."

"How bad is it?"

"She prefers death Logan, if things don't change; she's going to kill herself."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes in fact there is. Let me have a face to face chat with T'chala."

Someone phoned T'chala and told him 'Ro was ill. It sure wasn't me, I can't stand the bastard. He was here within 4 hours and came immediately to her room. She was still sleeping. As soon as the bastard walked in I stood over 'Ro like I was her protector.

"Step away from my wife."

"You step from my woman." I snarled back. I wanted to plunge my claws into his chest but 'Ro was right I couldn't do that.

"Have you- have you ravaged my wife."

The Wolverine came out in me.

"I sure did and she begged me for more."

"No you forced yourself on her!" he screamed.

"If by force you me, she rode me for two days straight, then yeah I forced her. I forced her to say that she loved me too and how much she wanted to be with me."

She seemed to be coming out of it and said "Logan."

I came to her side immediately. "Whaddaya need darlin?"

"Just you." She said with a smile. I rubbed her cheek softly.

"Remove your hand off my wife, so this is what you've been doing while you were here." He said in an outraged voice."

"Just for two days." she said. She doesn't sound the least bit like she's sorry

Chuck comes in then.

"T'chala I must speak with you for a moment."

T'chala leaves and goes with Chuck to his study.

"Ugh. I feel like shit." She said.

Well that's a first. I've never heard her curse before. She was too intellectual to use cuss words.

"It has been stressful for you. Now just rest." I still wanted to go and kick T'chala's ass. No one threatens my woman and lives.

"Calm down Wolverine." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair. It purred.

"You've turned into a real animal." She said with a smirk, she still looked to weak, as if something was draining her.

"Only for you." I said as I kissed her lips.

She smiled and then drifted back to sleep.

I was in there with her for 25 minutes. Chuck came back in with the dickhead.

"Wake her up Logan." Chuck said calmly.

I sat there confused. "What for?" I said then.

"Just do it please."

I gently shook her awake. She got up and looked around confused.

"Ororo, look at me dear." He said. She turned towards him and looked directly in his eyes.

"It's time for you to go back dear. Do you understand?" he said calmly. I on the other hand wanted to strangle this man to death. The fucking traitor.

"She's not going anywhere." I said as I stood up and extended my claws. I knew this was T'chala's doing, I don't know how, but he did something to the professor.

"No Logan! It's okay. I have to go." She said as she held me back. I looked at her with confusion etched into my face.

"'Ro."

"Its fine, I promise."

She got up then and walked towards T'chala.

"No!" I screamed and lunged at T'chala, but Chuck was already in my mind. _Calm down Logan, this is for the best you'll see, now sleep. _And I passed out.

I woke up in the infirmary strapped to a bed. Chuck rolled in then. I didn't have to energy to rant. I already sensed that my woman was gone. I didn't care what they did to me.

"You've been asleep for a week." He said.

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"I would never want to harm you, and also you're impossible to kill." He said.

"I just want you to accept what I'm going to say to you. Ororo is doing this for you."

"Can you un-strap me?"

"Are you going to do anything stupid?"

I shake my head, I'm too miserable to do anything.

He un-straps me and I get off the bed and walk to her room. I just lie in her bed and immerse myself in her scent.

It's been a week and I've been drinking non-stop. One night while I'm drinking I think I smell lilacs and sandalwood. I shake my head though, sure that I'm dreaming.

"I think you're an alcoholic babe." I hear that sweet voice say. I turn and see Ororo. I fall back and hit my head on the floor. Great now I'm hallucinating.

He is such a goof. I walk over to him and raise him to his feet. He steadies himself and I loop my arm around his. I walk with him down the hallway and up the stairs. He's so quiet.

"You okay."

"I think I have a headache." He says in a distant voice. I walk him to my room and sit him down on my bed. I go to the bathroom and get some aspirins. I come back and hand him the tablet.

"Where have you been?"

"In Wakanda, I had business to take care of and I was getting an annulment. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

He didn't say anything but he took a tablet in his mouth and swallowed it. I guess he was a right to be upset. I should've told him, I'm about to walk away and give him some space to think, but he winds his arm around my waist and pulls me in so that his head rests in the crook of my neck. Oh I missed how he felt I relished the feel of arms around me and his face in my neck. I wrap my arms around his neck and rest ne cheek on his dark hair, running my hands through it.

"I missed you so much 'Ro." He whispered.

"I missed you too Logan." I said feeling the weight of my words.

We sat there like that for a few minutes, then he moved his face from my neck and he was just looking me in the eyes. Then he softly kissed my lips, well at first it was soft but then he kissed me deeply. I run my tongue over his canines and feel him shiver. He pulls me down on top of him and rolls me over so that I'm underneath him, and kisses down my neck to my breasts. He pulls back to remove his clothes and takes off mine. He gets back on top of me and suckles on my breasts. I breathe unevenly. I love the way he treats me breasts. He eases off my bra and underwear. He buries himself inside of me immediately. But he doesn't go fast. He goes at a slow torturing pace. I beg him to go faster. He shakes his head.

"Tonight you suffer, slowly. And you can't come until I tell you to." He says his voice deadly serious. I knew I wasn't getting off free.

So he makes slow, passionate love to me. And my body is writhing and begging for release. I feel like I'm about to come and so does he.

"What did I say?" He growled into my neck. Damn this dominant side of him is really turning me on. After a few more minutes I can't take it anymore and beg.

"Please Logan, let me come, I can't take it anymore, you're torturing me! Please!" I scream. Outside there is lightning striking everywhere, a sign of my pent up passion.

He kisses me deep and nods. Just as soon as I come he comes too. It felt so good. He collapses on top of and me and bites deeply into my neck, claiming me, and I come again. We're both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He rolls over and I lie with my head on his chest and my legs splayed over his. He wraps me in his arms; we are far from sleeping, so he decides to talk about the past week

"You know I was raving mad at you this whole time, I thought you were leaving me for good."

"I could never do that. I told you, I love you Logan."

"I love you too Ororo."

And he kisses me and I don't know how but we're back at it again. I think we'll be at it for the rest of our lives. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
